


Cuando James lleva pantuflas con forma de cabeza de dragón (que escupen fuego y asustan al gato)

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia no se siente culpable por haberse quedado con el anillo. Total, el noviecito de su hermana ha dicho que es rico. ¿No? Pues que compre otro. Nada culpable. Al cero por ciento. Y entonces se mira en el espejo. Para el Duelo #3 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando James lleva pantuflas con forma de cabeza de dragón (que escupen fuego y asustan al gato)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: lo de las pantuflas es canon. Lo dice Rowling, que es a quien le pertenecen todos los personajes (vale. Es mentira. Pero jajaja que es jrasioso).
> 
> Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Tenía que escribir sobre James cambiando su cuerpo con Petunia (y viceversa):

—Y yo te digo a ti—replicó Lily levantando los faldones de la cama—, que las cosas no desaparecen solas.

James giró sobre sus talones y volvió a recorrer la habitación. Parecía un león enjaulado.

—¿No recuerdas haberlo sacado de casa? —Lily levantó la cabeza y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones. Vestida con la ropa de James y jugueteando con el anillo gemelo al que buscaban estaba Petunia.

—Claro, Lily —respondió imprimiendo en sus palabras toda la ironía que era capaz—. He sacado por ahí un anillo mágico secreto que me confió Dumbledore. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Ahora, Petunia.

—¿Qué? — _Petunia_  se detuvo en seco bajando la mirada—. Mierda.

—Lo llevaste a la cena con mi hermana, ¿verdad?

—Mierda —repitió James, quitándose el anillo como si quemara.

Lily negó con la cabeza y le ofreció las manos para que la ayudara a levantarse.

—Al menos ya sabemos dónde está.

 


End file.
